happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow What? That's What!
"Snow What? That's What!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fifth of the first season. This episode, despite this being his third appearance, is the first to star Cro-Marmot, the greenish-yellow prehistoric marmot frozen in a big block of ice. HTF Episode Description Building snowmen, making snow angels and throwing snow balls are fun winter activities for our cuddly gang. But what do you do when one friend is trapped solid in a block of ice? Giggles finds out in a hurry! Plot The episode begins with Giggles building a snowman on a snowy day. When suddenly, she gets hit on the back of the head by a snowball. She turns around to find a frozen Happy Tree Friend named Cro-Marmot standing next to her with a stack of snowballs at his side. Giggles says hello to him and decides to play along and retaliate. She makes a snowball and throws it at Cro-Marmot. Unfortunately, the amount of pressure causes Cro-Marmot to slide down a nearby cliff. Realizing this, Giggles screams in horror and runs down to stop him. Down the cliff, Petunia can be seen making a snow angel, when suddenly, Cro-Marmot slides by and runs over her. This causes Petunia's lower body to rip off, leaving only her upper body intact. Giggles then comes by and quickly runs over her remains. Further down the slope, Lumpy can be seen relaxing on a hammock, apparently getting his holidays mixed up. Cro-Marmot slides by, and causes his hammock to wrap around him tightly, squeezing out a large quantity of blood. When Giggles passes by, she unravels the hammock and when it opens, a mangled up Lumpy begins to groan in pain. Giggles manages to catch up with Cro-Marmot, and screams in horror when she realizes that Cro-Marmot is heading straight towards a tree. Running at full speed, she moves right in front of Cro-Marmot just before hitting the tree. Giggles gives a big sigh of relief, and laughs it off, when suddenly, some snow falls on top of her nose. She looks up to find icicles about to melt off. Giggles screams, as two average sized icicles impale her eyes, and a third, rather large icicle crushes her entire forehead. As she still stands, Cro-Marmot throws one last snowball at her. Moral “Never eat the last cookie!” Injuries *Lumpy gets tied up in his hammock, making him release a lot of blood and leaving him in great pain when the hammock opens. Deaths *Petunia is flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot (debatable, as she was still blinking). *Giggles has her head crushed by a giant icicle. (debatable as she remains standing as the episode ends) Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #Considering the size of Petunia's tail, it should have been visible when she was making a snow angel. #Lumpy's antlers only have two prongs, shrink in size, and change directions after his hammock unravels. #As Cro-Marmot slides down the hill, he has his back to the tree. When Giggles tries to stop him, he's facing the tree. The next moment, he has his back to the tree again. However, Cro-Marmot is able to move freely off-screen, so that may have been the case. #When the icicles fall on Giggles, Cro-Marmot disappears. #When Cro-Marmot falls the cliff, his snowballs disappear. #When Giggles approaches Cro-Marmot, she's shown from the back. Her marking should be visible from that view. #When Giggles sees Cro-Marmot the first time (seen in 2nd picture in the gallery), there's a completely flat land behind him. However, when Giggles head shots Cro-Marmot with her snowball, he falls down a cliff that wasn't there a second ago. #Giggles' voice when she greets Cro-Marmot is similar to her voice in the Smoochie (in the "Flowers" option), while her voice in the end is similar to Petunia's voice in her Smoochie (in the "Sprinkle" option). #Μοst of the blood in this episode is orange. #Before Lumpy is twisted by the hammock, his torso is pale. When the hammock unravels, his torso is the same color as the rest of him. #When Cro-Marmot is falling down the cliff, he is sliding on a flat cliff face. In the next scene, he is sliding down a slanted hill. Quick Shot Moment When snow from the tree fell on Giggles' nose after she stops Cro-Marmot from hitting the tree, there's a brief shot of Petunia run over. (Fixed from Classics Remastered version) Trivia * Though this is Cro-Marmot's first starring role, his debut was in Tongue Twister Trouble. This makes Cro-Marmot the only main character not to star in their debut episode. *This is the only episode to star Cro-Marmot in the first internet season. His next starring role isn't until Wipe Out, a first season television episode. This is his only starring role in the internet series. *This is one of several Happy Tree Friends episodes to feature titles with puns on snow or snow-related activities. The other episodes are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya and Snow Place to Go. *All of the deaths in this episode are debatable. * The YouTube thumbnail for the HD version spoils Giggles' injury before death. * Cro-Marmot is responsible for every death in this episode. * The jingle used in the beginning and ending of this episode is used again in the ending of a later episode: Shard at Work. * Despite not being an episode related to Christmas, it was included in the "Holidazed and Confused" Christmas collection. It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=a8sCuInQkis Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Cro-Marmot Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:2001 Episodes